He only just left me, but that was eighty years ago
by VeryColdAir
Summary: Edward has just left Bella in the forest but she is now eighty years in the future in Forks. Everyone she knows is dead and the Cullen's aren't with her anymore. How will she cope and will she see some familiar faces in her journey to find out why she's here. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

He only just left me, but that was eighty years ago

Summary- When Edward left Bella, she went forwards in time. She is now seventy years into the future and is in Forks. When she meets some familiar faces what will happen?

He'd just left me. I was there in the woods curled up in a ball, trying to hold myself together when that light surrounded me. There was a bright light blinding me from everything but when it went out I was no longer in a forest, I was in a store.

The store looked like it sold different ways of transportation. I recognized a bike, a skateboard and a car. But there were four other things that I couldn't name.

I stood up cautiously. Why on earth was I suddenly in this store. I looked around and didn't recognize it one bit. I saw some guy wearing some sort of uniform. I walked up to him and once I saw him I recognized him in some ways like the blond hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He said in a happy voice.

"I'm kind of lost, could you tell me where I am please?" I asked.

"Sure, you're at Chuck's, Forks Washington." He replied.

What was Chuck's? "Thanks," I said smiling and gave him a dollar from my pocket only when he said 'Whoa, this is worth like a thousand bucks' was I even more confused.

I walked out of the store and was shocked by what I saw.

All the stores had flashing logos and everything was brightly coloured.

I kept walking along the road and saw my house. I went up to the door and put the key in. When I got inside all of the furniture was covered in white sheets.

It took fifteen minutes to collect all the sheets and another half-hour to fold them all. What had Charlie been doing? When I went over to the cupboards to get something to eat and opened them, they were empty. I went grocery shopping yesterday.

I went over to the TV and thankfully it turned on. The news was the first thing that came on.

"The Mars settlers have now found themselves a new supply of water in one of Mars's layers. Let's all hope they keep up the good work."

What? No one lives on Mars except the Mars rover! What is going on? In the corner of the TV there was a date. A date I shouldn't be alive in.

It was September 8th 2085.

This is not possible! In this time I'm young enough to be my own granddaughter!

Why can't the Cullen's be here now? Just when I need them? But he doesn't love me…

But don't the Cullen's go back to the same place like every eighty years? Maybe they were here…

I ran out of the house and started running to the Cullen's house. I surprisingly didn't fall when I made it to their drive but I had slowed down to a walk by then.

I'd been sprinting for a half hour now. I could not make my legs go faster than a walk now. Once I was close enough to see their house I could see huge trucks that you use when your moving parked outside the house.

There was lots of movement and I saw people. Not just people. The Cullen's.

Once I got closer everyone turned to stare at me. And I then saw Edward.

I need an excuse for being here. They won't believe I'm Bella; I could be her granddaughter. But my name need's to be different, Izzy maybe?

"Hi, sorry for intruding but I found out a family was moving to this beautiful home so I thought I'd come say hi and welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Izzy by the way."

After a long silence Carlisle spoke, "Hello, I'm Carlisle. Thank you for welcoming us." He held out his hand for me to shake, I shook it obviously. "This is my wife Esme," He pointed to Esme, "And these are our children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and… Edward?"

Edward's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Wha- What's your last name?" He asked.

"Swan, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was named after my Grandma." And if I was supposed to be dead, my Parents are definitely dead. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

I wiped the tear away from my cheek with my fingers, "Fine. It's just that she died three months ago at the grand age of ninety-seven. I lived with her after my Parents died but she's not here anymore."

"How old are you?" Alice asked.

Well, they'd probably be fifteen-sixteen. "I turned fifteen a few days ago. On the thirteenth."

What? Can you blame me for freaking them out just a little bit?

"So, you live on your own?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine though. Last time I checked it was easy to get a job in this town." But the last time I checked was eighty years ago.

"Why don't you live with us?" Alice asked.

"Alice, isn't that your Parent's decision?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied smug.

"Then whose is it?" I asked, "It can't be your decision…"

"It's not mine, either. It's yours!"

What? She was not playing fair! She would know by now I wanted to stay.

"I…" I started, looking at them all.

I looked at the clothes they were all wearing and I now knew how everyone's grandparents felt. They looked like they were trying to sell their bodies.

"What on earth are you all wearing?" I asked.

"Izzy, we are wearing exactly what someone our age would wear. You for instance are wearing what your Grandmother would probably have worn when she was your age." Alice tusked.

I blushed. She was completely right and then I guess for Edward something clicked because I was in the last outfit he ever saw me wear.

"Well, I'm no fashion expert but at least I don't look like I'm working at a strip club. I mean come on! Do you really want to wear that?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm with Izzy. I look ridiculous." Edward said immediately.

"See?"

Alice glared at me and mumbled something to do with Bella.

"Who's Bella?" I asked.

Once these words came from my mouth they all looked panicked.

"She was a good friend of ours. She was like a daughter to us." Esme sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We left and when we went back to find her, she was gone. We never saw her again. She'd apparently gone missing… but obviously that didn't happen…" Emmett said staring at me.

"Your not saying I'm her, are you? I've never seen you before."

"It's not you that we're talking about…" Jasper whispered, I don't think I was meant to hear but I did. I know they meant the real me.

Maybe I could mess with them some more. Make them know, I know they're vampires?

"NO!" I screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"You, it was you!" I said pointing my finger at Edward, "Your him! The…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The vampire guy! With the vampire family! It _is _you, isn't it?" I practically screamed.

"How did you…? Bella."

"Yeah, you made her go mad. She told me about you two going to prom for five hours straight. The story only takes ten minutes, she told me the story how ever many times it fits into five hours!"

"What?" He asked, he sounded broken. I felt bad now…

"Well, you never loved her. You left her in the forest! You broke her heart. You made a hole I would never be able to fill."

"I did love her though!" He yelled, "I lied to keep her safe!"

"You what?" I whispered.

"Izzy, I understand you're mad at me, but why does me lying bother you so much."

I ran. I ran down the drive. I knew they'd find me so instead I ran into the forest. I kept running. My legs started to ache when I reached a river. The river was the only way to escape but there was a drop, which was at least five meters high. I'd have to jump or climb down.

I looked down to see the river was flowing really quickly.

If I die down there who would miss me?

Hopefully Alice would miss me; she was my best friend. Maybe Esme, she said I was like a daughter to her. Emmett might miss me; he always gave me those big bear hugs.

Would Edward miss me? I don't know. He left me but he might have come back but I wasn't there?

Three people in the world would miss me. Just those three people might grieve over my death they've lived without me for eighty years, they must be able to go on for longer without me.

I dangled my foot off the side of the drop. Maybe I will survive. But maybe not.

I lifted my foot back up and braced myself ready to jump. But two arms wrapped around my torso stopping all movement,

"Are trying to kill yourself?" Said a velvet voice.

I knew who was behind me; I knew he wasn't happy, I knew he'd go ballistic.

But was I trying to kill myself? Maybe I was. I didn't care if I really did die, I was telling myself I wouldn't be missed.

I nodded.

"Why?" He asked, voice cracking.

"I have nothing to live for now. All my family are dead, I have no friends and I have no love in my life anymore." Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't know I was even feeling all this. "Please, just let me jump."

Where had that come from?

"No." He replied sternly, "You are a person I care about and I will not let you kill yourself."

"You don't know me…" But I know you…

"You really think I don't know the truth?" He asked.

If he knows I'm Bella from eighty years ago, then so would everyone else. If everyone knew about me then why didn't they tell me? I started to hyperventilate.

"Shh… It's okay. Where do you live?"

"Oh, you know where I live." I snapped.

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to my house. He put me down in front of the back door. I didn't need a key since I didn't lock it, so we walked straight in.

"You really should lock that door, you know?"

I looked at Edward like he was crazy. I hadn't been this house in eighty years!

"Why?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

"Someone might break in."

"Well, there's nothing worth stealing, I don't think this house has changed in one hundred years…"

"I bet that's an over-statement."

"Well, you haven't been in here in eighty years, you tell me if it's changed."

Edward pushed past me and into the house. He wasn't acting himself; he looked sad in a way but happy. Maybe it was because I was here and he couldn't go on with his life? No, he said he still loved me when he left and that he tried to protect me.

I walked in after him. When I went to the living room he wasn't there. He wasn't in the kitchen either.

I went upstairs and into my bedroom. He was in there looking around like he was trying to find something. One of the floorboards had been ripped up and there was some stuff in the little gap. An old looking picture, a cd and two plane tickets were lying in that gap.

I went over to pick them up but Edward growled at me. He _growled _at me!

"What?" I asked.

"You don't live here!" He yelled.

"Yes I do."

"No, your scent isn't here. Neither is Bella's. Who are you?" He practically screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

He only just left me, but that was eighty years ago

Chapter 2-

"No, your scent isn't here. Neither is Bella's. Who are you?" He practically screamed.

_What? _So, he believed I wasn't a Swan after all. But he said he knew the truth! He wanted to know who I was but I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't believe me, no one would.

"I need to go…" I said. I ran back downstairs and out the door. I had a few dollar bills on me but they'd only get me a sandwich. Maybe I could get a job? But I'd need a place to stay…

I still didn't understand why I was even here! Why had I been brought here, to 2085? I couldn't be around the Cullen's anymore, I'd leave them thinking I was Izzy Swan. They can never find out the truth.

I looked back at what used to be my house and sighed. Lets just hope that when one door closes another door opens, and in this case a home.

I'd been walking around Forks for what seems like hours, I looked in a newspaper and I was actually one of the articles since I'd been missing for eighty years now.

Certain things had gone up in price whilst others had gone down. Gas was now fifty dollars for half a gallon and a book was two dollars. It was ridiculous! Electric cars had become really popular with the high gas prices, so there were electric socket things everywhere so people could charge their car or something.

Forks was a lot bigger than I was used to. It was the size of Port Angeles now and I'd easily gotten lost the first time I was there so I guess you can imagine how I feel now.

It was quite frightening seeing all these people wearing barely anything, some of them looked at me in awe whilst others in disgust. It was really weird because some of them actually tried to cover themselves after they saw me, you'd think they'd do the opposite really.

I'd seen a few people doing things that should not be done in public if you know what I mean. I wanted to go home, to my own time where everyone was covered up! This is Forks for god sake!

Whilst I was walking I looked up and realized I was back in front of my house, but there were cars out front. Oh no. Please don't let that be the Cullen's. I guess I just jinxed it, Rosalie just walked out of my house. She looked at me but didn't try and stop me from going. She nodded her head in agreement that I leave and I nodded back. Just then Edward walked out.

I started running as fast as I could from their house. My truck had probably died decades ago since it wasn't there, even though I hadn't used it. I'd picked the right road to go down because I ended up going down the highway, into the forest.

It was getting dark and I could hear wolves howling in the distance. The wind was picking up and some light rain was coming down. I didn't have a waterproof coat on to protect me from the storm that I knew was to come. I started walking faster as the temperature dropped.

After a while the rain was pummeling down and I was getting colder. A few cars had passed me but none pulled over when I tried to hitch-hike and one had driven into a puddle that splashed all over me.

I was walking along the road, easily being hit by the rain. The wolves' howls had died down so I guess I was far away enough so I walked into the woods seeking shelter and after an hour or two of walking I found a small cave, which I could fit inside of.

I ran over to it and it was pretty dry inside the cave and it didn't look inhabited. The entrance was pretty small so I crawled in. I realized just how wet I was when my hair was dripping all over my sweater.

I don't get why the Cullen's were even at my house in the first place! They didn't think I was Bella so I didn't matter. But they obviously thought I mattered because they were willing to let me live with them, and Edward didn't want me to kill myself.

If they were trying to look for me then Alice might be able to see me. But Alice was looking for Izzy Swan. Izzy Swan didn't exist! She'd have to look for Bella, and if she looked for Bella then she'd know who I was and if Alice knew who I was then so would Edward and if Edward knew so would everyone else, and if they all knew then they'd look for me even harder.

I was hyperventilating at the thought of this. If they knew, they wouldn't help me get back; they'd think I'm a liar!

It was getting dark and I cried myself to sleep.

The light was shining into my cave. I heard a loud noise, but it didn't repeat itself. I crawled out of the cave and when I was out I saw a wolf with red-brown fur the size of a horse.

I froze.

The wolf was really freaking me out; it could easily eat me right now. It tilted its head and looked at me, recognition in its eyes.

How can a wolf the size of a horse recognize me?

He walked back into the forest and as I stared after it I realized that there wear some clothes tied to its left hind leg. Who would want to get close enough to even attempt to tie clothes to a wolf?

After counting to fourteen in my head someone walked out of the trees towards me. Once I looked at their face I saw that they looked exactly like Jacob Black, except he was more buff and had short hair with a tribal-looking tattoo on his right arm just below his shoulder.

"Bella?" He asked.

Wait, so he _was _Jacob Black. How does this work?

"Yeah, it's me…" I sighed

"You've been missing for eighty years!"

"And you're meant to be ninety-five."

"Okay, okay. But how come you look eighteen when you should be looking _ninety-eight_?"

"I'd like to know the same thing. For me, the day I went missing was yesterday and you still have long hair. Now, how are _you _alive?"

"I'm kind of… well… a werewolf?" His voice went higher and higher with each word.

"So, there are vampires _and _werewolves now? Are there any other mythical creatures I need to know about, witches, mermaids?"

"No, not that I know of." He chuckled, "Do you wanna come to La Push,

I could tell you about what's happened in the last eighty years?"

"Sure, I'd like that." I replied.


End file.
